I hate buses
by DarkHeartsMilitary
Summary: One bus rips a free runner out of her normal world and leaves her in a place she doesn't know. After falling through a ceiling she moves on from her old life, trying to deal with her new one. But this proves near impossible as she can't let go of the past
1. Start of it all

**Don't kill me for this people, I'm trying the best I can at all this. I'm getting nowhere in life so what do I do? Turn to fan fiction!**

**~X~**

"Watch out!"

The young woman screamed as the girl who had just yelled landed in front of her, missing the woman by less than half a metre. The girl, whose name was Sedor, apologised before continuing to run, her platinum blonde hair trailing out behind her. Soon others came, following her. A boy with black hair, a girl with brown hair and a girl with orange gold tipped hair.

"You guys are getting slow!" Sedor yelled at the others.

She jumped up against a wall before using anything she could to go up. The others followed, but couldn't quite keep at her pace. Sedor laughed triumphantly as she reached the top of the building.

"Hey Sedor," The girl with orange, gold tipped hair yelled. "Should we go to the buses? I think we should be getting back home soon!"

The brunette nodded in agreement, "Anya is right, it's nearly sunset. And James can't keep the pace very well yet."

Sedor nodded, pulling the black haired male, James, up the last bit of the climb. "Alright. Anya and I will go home on the bus. James, you and Ebony go home too, but I want you to practice your running. You're a little on the slow side."

James nodded and ran off with the brunette, Ebony, towards the West side of their town. Sedor pulled her white hoodie back, exposing her pale white skin to the sun.

"It's strange," She told Anya. "No matter how long I spend in the sun, I'm always pale."

Anya pulled back her black hood, exposing her near identical face. "Especially as my skin is always a golden tan."

Sedor smiled at her twin and started towards the buses. She pulled her hood back up, smirked at Anya and jumped from roof to roof.

"Did you grab your First aid kit?" Anya yelled at her twin.

"Yeah," Sedor answered. "You?"

Anya nodded. "You always get hurt at some point. I'm surprised you haven't been hurt yet."

"And yet I always survive!" Sedor laughed.

They reached the bus stop in about half an hour. Checking the timetables, Anya told Sedor that the next bus came in five minutes. Sedor stood by the road, waiting. Anya came to stand next to her.

"Sedor, is something wrong?"

Sedor frowned and shrugged, explaining that she had a bad feeling. Anya laughed and said her sixth sense was turned on that day then. Sedor smiled. At that point the bus was heading towards them, Sedor smiled, and then it quickly drained her face.

"GET DOWN!"

She shoved Anya behind the bus stop rain shelter as the bus exploded. Anya screamed and shut her eyes, covering her ears with her hands. When it quietened, she took her hands away and opened her eyes.

She wished she hadn't, and screamed again.

Sedor was lying on her back, a large piece of shrapnel, about the size of her leg, was stuck through her chest. Her breathing was shallow, and she was occasionally coughing up blood.

"Sedor!" Anya croaked, crawling to her fallen sister. Blood stained her hoodie and her face. "Sedor, please, talk to me!"

Her reply was a short rough laugh. Sedor turned her head to Anya, who held Sedor in her arms.

"My sixth… sense, saved you…" She coughed more blood up, onto Anya's chest and arms. "Sorry Anya… you know when I said I'll, always, survive… my injuries…?"

Anya cried while nodding, vaguely hearing sirens in the background.

"I don't… think… I'm gonna….." Sedor choked, her vision fading, and eyes glazing over. "Make this one….."

Her head lolled back in Anya's arms. Her breathing now barely a whisper. Anya kept screaming, shaking her twin in hopes her eyes would open, she's crack a joke about heaven not being her sister, laugh and keep living. But Sedor remained in her coma like state.

"Sedor… you promised…" Anya sobbed.

_~In Sedor's Mind~_

Sedor tried to open her eyes, finding she could not. She screamed and yelled and growled but still couldn't open them.

"What's wrong with me!" She fell to her knees **(A/N: Out of body experience, she thinks she's moving but can't.)** and screamed upwards. After a while a sliver of light appeared, along with a few voices. She felt a warm breeze flow across her face and hands.

"What…? But I'm in England! It's supposed to be freezing right now!" She screamed in confusion.

She heard ringing bells, voices, yells. Desperate to wake up, she tried. Her eye lids twitched.

'Come on, come on!' She thought. 'Just a little more..!'

They shot open, taking in her surroundings as quick as she could. She was in a thin dark alleyway, about halfway in. Finally she could hear what the voices were saying.

"ASSASSIN!"

Well that couldn't be good.

**IT'S DONE. It took me a week to write but it's done. Yay~… **


	2. Falling to pieces

**Yes, another chapter already. Whoo~**

Sedor blinked her silver blue eyes a few times, in hope that she would reopen them to find herself in a hospital. Being told it was a miracle she survived and Anya sobbing next to her yelling to be more careful. But no, she was still in the alley with the bells ringing and constant yells of 'Assassin'.

She began to walk towards the exit, where the yells were getting louder. She was expecting a few people running past her, screaming, yelling, maybe a few trying to hide. What she didn't expect was for a man dressed all in white to dash into the alley and smash into her.

They were both in an awkward position; the man had fallen on top of her, a centimetre from crushing her. At this point, Sedor's cheeks had gone to a bright scarlet, which was being hidden by her white 'ace of spades' hoodie.

"…Could you get off?" She whispered, trying to stop her voice from shaking. He shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like 'Quiet, boy, and stay still'.

They stayed in the position for a minute, while the other people outside the alley ran passed. Eventually, the bells went quiet and the yells ceased. The man jumped off and climbed up the wall before Sedor could yell at him.

"Hey! Say sorry at least!" She screamed after his retreating form, climbing after him.

By the time she had gotten up, the man had already gone. It was an amazing feat, as Sedor was a fast climber. She grumbled and started jumping from roof to roof, just to keep her mind occupied while she complained to herself.

"He used me as a freaking cover! I know me and James did that once, but this is different! I didn't know who he was, what he was doing, why he did it or if it was necessary! I mean for God's sake it's as if the guy didn't care if I was male or female, no, just so long as he-GAHHH!"

She fell through a hole in a woven roof, landing in a small fountain, her legs over the stone rim edge.

"Well, aren't you the graceful one?" An old tired voice spoke in front of her.

"And I suppose you are when falling unexpectedly through a hole in a roof?" She growled, getting up from the water. 'Aw man, this was my favourite hoodie!' She thought once out.

The old voice belonged to a man that looked the age of early 60's, had tanned skin far darker than her own, and a slightly grey beard. Her offered a weathered hand to help her up, which she took gladly.

"Thanks. I don't suppose you have a front door do you?" She joked feebly.

"Just through the other room. May I ask what you were doing on the rooftops though?"

She shrugged. "I guess it's a habit of mine. I usually spend my time on roof's and walls with the gang. But I guess I won't see them anymore…" She trailed off; saddened by the fact she would never see James admit his crush on Anya, or Ebony's comforting smile. She would never see Chris again.

"Death?" The man asked, leading her to a chair, as she seemed weak and saddened.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." She buried her face in her hands, sighing. "I'll never see all of my friends again."

"Mind spilling your thoughts to a curious stranger then? It may help." The man offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I feel I've used your time up enough." She whispered.

"Not at all," He put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "So what happened?"

"You're gonna chuck me in the mad house if I tell you all of it, so I'll stick to the things that won't make you worry about my mental health. If you don't already." She gave him a questioning gaze, silently asking if she could go on. He gave her a slight nod, so she started.

"Recently, something happened that has separated me from my friends. Including my twin. We always stuck together, and I always protected her. We were part of a group of free runners, people who run around jumping off buildings for fun," She explained quickly at the man's expression. "So we had to be careful. That reminds me, my bag's soaked," She chucked said bag into the sunlight, letting it dry off. "The other day, after we went shopping, we started running around with our friends, Ebony and James. Chris, my best friend since I was five, couldn't make it that day. Me and Anya were going home, there was an explosion and…" She gulped, finding it hard to swallow. "Dead."

"Well, she's still always there with you, right? You said it yourself, she was your twin. You can't get any closer than that in family relationships. I'm sure she's still watching over you, just make sure you honour her memory and keep her close at heart. You'll see her again one day," He smiled at her comfortingly. "Now, you'd better get going. The sun is coming down and by the sounds of it you're not from around here. You'd better find a place to stay. You can come back anytime you want."

She sniffed a thanks, grabbed her now dry bag and headed out the door. A few seconds after her leave, the younger man who she'd seen earlier came through the ceiling.

"Ah, Altair! Nice to see you again! Where have you been? Getting ready for another mission?"

"Yes. I have gathered enough information for the assassination to be a success."

"Well, you wouldn't believe what just happened. A young boy dressed all in white but a grey bag on his back fell through that ceiling a few minutes before you came!"

The younger man, Altair, paled slightly.

"Was the bot paler than you'd seen before, shoving nothing above his lips?"

The elder man thought. "Actually, I saw his nose as well, but yes."

"I used that boy as a cover."

Silence over took what we know to be the bureau.

"I offered for him to come back anytime he wanted. He was extremely athletic and I thought he's make a good addition to the creed. But if you used him…"

"He's not going to be willing to join anytime soon." Altair mumbled.

"Not to mention he'll want to kill you. Plus he was only a little smaller than you."

"He was tiny." Altair protested.

"He was definitely younger," The elder continued. "Voice hasn't quite broken yet either."

"He sounds like a woman, has the body of a man." Altair agreed.

Both were silent for another while.

"I think we should get Kadar to meet him first." Altair decided.

"Because he's kinder and more likely to make friends with him?" The older man asked.

"Basically, yes."

Altair was triumphant for a while, before the other man spoke again.

"What if he gets hurt and Malik finds out?"

"Then we're all fucked."

Silence came back to the bureau.

**I tried people. This stuff ALWAYS works out better in my head… *sigh* Read and review. Or kill me where I sit. Either one will do.**


	3. Kadar

**Neeeeeew CHAPTER! *fanfare***

Altair found Kadar and Malik in the town square. Both were sitting on a bench near a fountain, talking about something or rather that Altair didn't really care about.

"Malik, Kadar," He said, sitting next to them. "I need you to meet someone."

Malik laughed a little. "Someone who hates your guts? Or is this a trick?"

Altair shot him a warning look, telling him it was both yes and no.

Kadar looked curious, "So who is it?"

Altair grumbled and looked at the passing crowds. "Some kid that sounds like a woman, but is really agile. The Rafiq thinks he would make a good addition to the brotherhood."

Malik made a noise of acknowledgement. Kadar smiled at the idea of a new person about.

"What's his name? Why can't you meet him? How agile? How old is he?"

Altair tried to block out the constant questions from Kadar, instead thinking about the next mission he could get.

He almost yelled in delight when Sedor ran across the street.

"There he is, go follow him!" He whispered at the brothers, who followed her without any more questions. Altair mentally celebrated and headed to the bureau.

'Run, run, run, TURN!' Sedor instructed herself, getting away from the guards. 'Dodge that person, run up the wall, grab that, and HIDE!'

She tried to keep her breath silent, while her heart thundered in her chest. She had often had to run from police when it came to free running, they weren't too happy with people doing it.

"He's gone; we were so close to catching him too!" A guard yelled at his counterpart.

"Maybe next time. Come on, let's go back."

She heard them leave, then let a sigh of relief out. She had gotten away, but it was a close cut. What where they persecuting her for again-

"Hello."

She nearly screamed at the sudden notice of a presence. It was a small boy, about 17 or so. He had a positive disposition about him, and a friendly smile.

He wasn't the guy she needed revenge on. Damn it.

"Uhm, hi." She mumbled awkwardly.

"What's your name?" The boy asked her, tilting his head slightly.

Damn it, he was cute.

"S-Sedor. Sedor Libera." She answered quietly.

"I'm Kadar. Kadar Al-Sayf." He smiled at her. He chuckled slightly when her stomach rumbled. "I take it you haven't eaten yet?"

Sedor sighed, slumping against the wooden wall of the roof garden. "No, not for a few days now. And I don't really want to waste my resources."

"You could come back to the bureau and eat food there," Kadar offered. "And drink something too, you look sick."

Sedor knew that she always looked sick, but probably looked more so right now. She looked over the boy, Kadar, quickly, taking in his appearance. He had golden tan skin, much like her sisters, blue eyes and a dark brown hair. She nodded, showing that she would be coming with him back to the bureau. Kadar smiled and helped her up, pulling her in the direction of the bureau.

"S-say, Kadar? Do you happen to know someone with a god complex, a solid eight foot wall of pride, and a really bad attitude?" She asked in the space of silence while they were running across the roofs of the sandstone buildings.

"Well," Kadar started as they approached the bureau roof. "Sort of. I know someone with a lot of pride."

Sedor thanked him, and watched him swing into the bureau, copying his movements in turn. She watched Kadar get glomped by an older man, and Kadar continue a conversation that happened presumably before she came in.

"Malik, I'm fine! Don't worry!" Kadar protested; a hint of irritation in his voice.

The older man, Malik, hugged Kadar close. "I lost sight of you, little brother! I was worried because the guards were chasing him!"

"You're also treating him like a child, give the man some room!" Sedor mumbled under her breath, thinking the apparent brothers wouldn't hear her.

"Oh," Malik said, making her jump. "Am I now?"

Sedor laughed awkwardly, and headed towards the fountain behind her, then quickly took gulps of water to fill her mouth so she wouldn't have to talk.

The Rafiq chuckled and began talking to the two brothers, leaving Sedor out of it.

'Well,' She thought. 'I'm sure this will turn out better for me than I thought it would. After all, I'm still alive, I think.' She gulped down some more water, and then did a spit take, getting the attention of the others in the bureau.

'Wait a minute!' She screamed in her head, choking on the water. 'Did they just refer to me as a GUY!'

**Yes, the ending sucks. But I'm working on this the best I can and- AGHHHHH! PAIN! HAND CRAMP!**

**REVIEW!**

**Actually, just a quick question,**

**Should Sedor save Kadar? I've been planning for it to happen but I'm not sure if I should.**


	4. Stupid Altair

**Back again.**

**To person who asked: I was in hospital because I was. **

"Is something wrong, boy?"

Sedor choked out a 'no I'm fine' through the thought rushing through her head.

'_Well damn, this is a problem. On one hand, if I lie to them and say I'm a boy, if they find out later, I could be sentenced to death, I could be arrested, and all that other stuff I never want to happen to me. But they'll take me seriously, and I do want that, in fact I need it to get out of here. However, I can only make this prediction on the way they treat women, and the way I've seen them treat them, isn't so good so far. If I do tell them I'm a woman, they've already seen what I can do, or at least a small percentage of it. I can't tell them where I'm from, because for all I know, they could try to kill me. And I've tasted death once before, I don't want to go through that again. However, I don't know where I am, and I don't know the date. When I died, it was the day before Chris' birthday, 27__th__ September 2010. I doubt it'll be much longer than that.' _She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to think, felling the stares of the men behind her on her back. _'Let's go through what they already know. They know my name is Sedor Libera and that I'm a street runner. They know that death just happened in my life, but they think my friends died, not me. Of course if I say I died, they'll think I'm mad, so no saying that. They don't know my family or anything like that. Let's keep it that way.'_

"Excuse me, boy." One of the older ones said, Malik wasn't it?

"Yes?" Sedor answered, pulling her hood down a bit more, hiding another inch of her face.

"Where are you from, and which family do you belong to?"

Ahh, the questions she really didn't want to answer. She knew they had been coming, but she was to busy thinking of what they knew to find an excuse.

"U-uhm… I'm from… Britain. A-and my family… is, uh, dead." It was more or less the truth, she was dead, so technically she wouldn't belong to her family anymore, and Britain was the truth. No sugar coating or anything of the sort. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Britain?" His eyes narrowed. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Haven't killed anyone, only hurt through self-defence, and I'm an atheist."

"A-fi-est?" Kadar questioned, confusion written all over his face.

"Atheist. Not religious." She explained.

Kadar nodded and walked to the pile of cushions. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing. Sort of. So what do you think happens when you die?" He flopped onto the pillows.

"My soul gets stuck in the ceiling, so, I'll just be going home now, kay bye." She made a beeline for the roof exit, when Malik grabbed the back of her hoodie, she quickly reversed, and pulled the hood forward so her face wouldn't be shown.

"Not quite, boy-"

"Sedor."

"Strange name, you'll be coming with us tomorrow. We want to ask you something, and we can't ask it. So we'll get Master to ask it, if he agrees with the Rafiq."

Sedor raised an eyebrow. "'Master'? What kind of ego trip is this guy on?"

The Rafiq smacked her over the head.

"OW!"

"Don't respect Al Mualim! He's helped us all to understand allot about this world! How most are selfish, and idiots, and must be given rules to follow, or else the world will fall into chaos!"

Sedor's eye twitched, hands clenched and breath became shallow with anger.

'_These guys CLEARLY don't know anything about the world! What are we in, the sixteen hundreds!'_

"What year is this! The-?"

"It's the year of 1189." Kadar told her, not listening to the unfinished sentence.

"_WHAAAAAT!"_

All men visibly flinched at the loud voice that echoed round the room, and heard the birds outside take flight.

"What, did you, just, say?" She asked, her voice creepily calm.

"I, I said, it was the year of 1189." He whispered.

Sedor attempted to calm down, remembering what Anya had said to help her calm down. Breathe slowly, walk a step a second, try to ignore everyone.

"Are you ok Sedor?" Kadar attempted, snuggled deep in the pile of pillows.

She sighed and pulled her bag off her back. "I'm fine." She was about to pull out her iPod and headphones, before realising it would end badly, and instead pulled out a peach.

"How did you get such fruits, Sedor?" Malik asked, once again suspicious.

Sedor didn't get the time to reply, before someone dressed all in white fell from the ceiling and landed on top of her….

Again.

Her eyes widened. "_YOU."_

Altair rolled off her instantly and walked to the Rafiq, talked a bit and was about to leave when Sedor slid in front of him.

"_Oh I'm not done with you yet buddy."_

She made to kick his face, only to be blocked and nearly sent to the floor. She quickly recovered and made three powerful body hits, and a hit to his face. Altair was sent backwards into the sandstone wall.

"What was that for, boy!" He growled. Sedor stormed over and bitch slapped him.

"You know FULL well." She hissed back.

She walked calmly over to the roof entrance/exit, and started to climb up, but was quickly dragged down by Malik.

"We already told you Sedor, you're coming with us back to Al Mualim. That is not going to change. He has already agreed to see you, on account of your skills. After making sure you are not a Templar, we will ask you a very important question. This question will determine the outcome of your position in life." The Rafiq announced, making her act out of pure anger.

"Yeah, well I forgot to mention one small little detail!" She pulled back her hood, revealing her face.

"I'm a girl."

After that dramatic announcement, she only just realised what shit she just dropped herself in by the looks of their faces.

'_Well, my life is over.'_

**Well, that's that done. Three pages on Word, almost four, written on two days, the cat on my feet, eating pocky with a burnt tongue from my coffee.**

**Yay!**

**Read, review and tell me if you want Sedor to save Kadar.**

**Oh, and also, was Kadar the guy who got stabbed through the chest at the gates when Altair failed?**

**Also, go look at this link, it's my friends version. Ht tp : /jennythm. Deviantart . com/art/For-laughs-214970685**


End file.
